Love Me Forever
by Banna
Summary: COMPLETED - This is a very loose adaptation of the tale of Psyche and Eros. Has some strong sexual content in one chapter.
1. Act 01: Eros

Hi hi! This is an (VERY) loose adaptation of the story of Eros and Psyche. I've taken quite a few liberties with this story, mostly because I've read probably about 3-5 different versions of the original story. This is my first attempt at writing a romance drama. I'm sorry if some scenes seem too over the top. ^^; Anyway, is a modern day version of the story and takes place at an "undisclosed" location. Umm it's kinda like Greece I guess. I usually like to research locations before I write about them, but I was a little lazy on that this time. 

Well that's it. I would greatly appreciate reviews! I hope you enjoy this story! J

 **Act 1: Eros**

            "Ugh!" Aphrodite screamed as she threw the magazine down on the table. "That mortal beat me! This is unbelievable! How can I be placed second to this girl? I should strike them all down!" With a grunt, Aphrodite flung her flaming red hair away from her face as she took a sip of her drink. 

            Eros and Anteros exchanged a glance. They were used to their mother's tantrums. The three met daily to have lunch together at Skye Cafe. It had been Aphrodite's idea. She has been spending much of her time becoming one of Earth's most prominent models, and she felt her job was taking away time from her sons. Eros and Anteros hadn't minded that much; they spent their time wreaking havoc on innocent lovers and the scorned. However, they could not object to Aphrodite's idea of meeting for lunch, especially with her quick attitude. 

 Eros glanced down at the magazine. On the cover was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her face was turned away from the camera as if something wonderful had caught the attention of her crystal blue eyes and made a warm smile cross her face. Her thick, wavy brown hair circled around her face. The girl's skin was so flawless that Eros briefly wondered if the photo had been altered in some way. The more her stared at the beauty, the quicker the idea disappeared.

Eros knew there was something about the girl. He knew the happy expression on her face was not a photo farce. Her eyes told her she was an intelligent woman, yet her smile told him she was a kind creature who liked to have fun. The photo was cropped just below her bare shoulder blades. Eros couldn't help but wonder if there was a beautiful body to match that beautiful face. He finally tore his eyes away from the girl to read to the lines printed at the bottom right corner of the magazine: "Psyche, The Most Beautiful Woman." _I have to agree there,_ he thought. Eros looked over at Aphrodite who had finally calmed down. She was now focused on getting the attention of Demeter who was sitting two tables away. He knew his mother would be very upset if she knew what he was thinking.

Of course Eros thought his mother was beautiful as well. Her green eyes were mesmerizing. She could attract the attention of any man with a smile or a frown. Unlike the lovely Psyche, Aphrodite's immortality would allow her to look like a voluptuous woman in her late-twenties forever. 

Eros and Anteros would have the appearance of young men for all eternity. The God of Love had inherited his mother's red hair and green eyes. The God of Scorned Love easily passed as Eros' twin, except he had jet black hair and stormy gray eyes. 

             Aphrodite suddenly slammed her glass down on the table, startling Eros out of his reverie. "I know what to do!" she said. She reached over and placed a gentle pale hand on Eros' shoulder. 

"Eros my son," Aphrodite said. "I need you to do me a favor."

Eros looked back at his mother suspiciously. "What is it mother?" he asked.

Aphrodite glared at the magazine. "That Psyche woman needs to know her place. I want to humiliate her in the worst way."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to make sure that no man will want to marry her. Then seek out a grotesque looking man, and make that mortal girl fall deeply in love with him. Once people see her with such an ugly beast of a man, certainly her popularity will diminish and I will be on top again!"

Eros couldn't believe his ears. Did his mother really want this precious flower to fall in love with an ugly man?

            "Isn't that a little harsh mother?" Anteros asked.

            Aphrodite glared at her son. "Do not question me," she snapped. "It is just a little lesson. Besides, neither you nor Eros can talk. You boys can be just as cruel. Anteros, I know all about the little impotence punishment you put on that teen mortal boy."

            A laughed escaped Anteros' lips. "He deserved it," he reasoned. "I was just doing my job. Perhaps if the boy had let go of his hateful attitude toward love, things would've turn out differently. I think that was one of my best jobs."

            Eros shook his head with a smile. Though he and Anteros had their share of followers and haters, Eros was the one that confused people the most. One minute he was a kind God who brought love into the lives of lonely mortals; the next minute he was a cruel God who enjoyed watching the heartbreak of others. Eros was also said to have used his good looks and golden arrows to attract naïve virgin mortal females. No one knew exactly how many women Eros had seduced; he had lost count himself. 

            "I want you to have this done as soon as possible Eros," Aphrodite said as she stood up from their table. "I have to get ready for a photo shoot. I will see you boys later." Aphrodite made her way out the café, several pairs of eyes watching her slow strut.

            Eros ran a hand through his hair. "Why is she putting me in this?" he said. "She's the one who holds a grudge against this girl."

            Anteros smirked. "Your eyes were glued to that cover," he said. He grabbed the magazine from the table and flipped through the pages. "There's an interview of Psyche in here."

            Eros leaned forward. "What does it say?" he said eagerly.

            "'Despite having the beauty to top the Goddess Aphrodite, the young maiden Psyche is every man's dream. She enjoys cooking and reading, but also has an affinity for dance clubs.'" 

            Anteros put the magazine back on the table. Eros quickly seized it, looking for the article of Psyche.

            "So what do you plan to do?" asked Anteros. "There's no way you can defy mother."

            Eros was too busy looking at the magazine to answer. Annoyed, Anteros snatched the magazine back from him. "I asked you what are you going to do?"

            Eros took a deep breath. "I don't know," he replied. "But no matter what, Psyche will be mine." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

-Does it sound interesting so far? If so, then please continue!

-Random note: Anteros is the God of Slight Love. He's the opposite of love, and punishes those who don't return the love others or just scorns love in general. (Anteros = Anti-Eros). There are different versions as to how Anteros came to be. In one story, Eros was terribly lonely, and Aphrodite gave him, Anteros as a playmate. In another story, Aphrodite wasn't happy that Eros had the form of a little boy, and was told that he would grow if she had Anteros. Aphrodite had Anteros, and Eros quickly grew into a young man. 


	2. Act 02: Psyche

**Act 2: Psyche**

            The club was in full swing. Music blared from speakers at each corner of the dance floor as bodies swayed and bounced to the melodies. Psyche sat at a small table just to the right of the dance floor. She watched as her sisters Prota and Deftera dance with two guys.

            _At least they're having fun, _Psyche thought_, _taking a sip of her drink. The three women had been in the club for almost two hours. Psyche had made a splash when she entered the door. She was dressed in a simple ankle-length blue jean skirt and a green sweater that hung to her modest curves. She wasn't dressed nearly as flashy as some of the other women, but Psyche's beautiful face could not go unnoticed.

            Psyche had gotten several dance offers immediately. She danced with three young men, one of which she thought would be a potential mate. However, after she had ordered a drink, the man suddenly lost interest in her. Other men followed suit. They walked by her table and smiled, but none of them asked her to dance. Her sisters had been on the dance floor since they arrived. Albeit the older Prota and Deftera weren't as pretty as Psyche, each girl had her own striking features. Prota was tall and slim with shoulder-length dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and Deftera was petite with short blonde hair and blue eyes. 

            Psyche took another sip of her drink. She was ready to go home, but Prota had brought them to the club. _I shouldn't even been here,_ she thought. _I've got a photo shoot tomorrow morning. I'll just tell them I'm going home by myself._

            Psyche made her way to the dance floor. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She tried to turn around, but her grabber moved closer, enveloping her with his arms. Fear took hold of Psyche.

           "Don't be afraid," a deep voice said into her ear. Psyche couldn't understand it. Just as quickly as her fear had come, it was now gone. She closed her eyes.

            Psyche could feel body moving to the music. She was still unable to see her assailant. "Who are you?" she said.

            "I'm the one who loves you," was the reply. Psyche felt his lips press against her neck. Her eyes flew open as her assailant released her. She whirled around.

            _There's no one here! _She thought. She frantically looked around, trying to figure out what happened and who it happened with. Psyche went back to the table she'd been sharing with her sisters. _I'm not leaving without them_, she thought. _That crazy guy may be out there!_

_            I'm the one who loves you._ The words ran through her mind. His arms felt so warm, his touch so gentle, his lips so soft. For that brief moment, Psyche felt comfortable and secure in a way she'd never felt before. She didn't want to admit to herself that she wanted to feel that way again.

Random Note: According to an online dictionary, _proto _is Greek for _first_, and _defteros_ is Greek for _second_. I thought about using Latin words, but I didn't like the names I was coming up with. Don't worry, there's only one more bad name pun! I think…


	3. Act 03: Eros

**Act 3: Eros**

            Eros stood outside the back door of the club, breathing hard. Anteros was stood beside him, eyeing a couple arguing a few feet away.

            "She looked at me," Eros said.

            Anteros turned to Eros. "I thought you were invisible?" he asked.

            "I was. That's the strange thing. I was invisible to other mortals, so I know was invisible to her. But…she saw me. She looked right into my eyes!"

            Anteros gave Eros and odd look. "O…kay," he said. 

            Eros rolled his eyes. "I know you think I'm making it up," he said, "but that girl looked at me! I kissed her, and she turned and looked at me like she could feel my presence. That's never happened before. C'mon let's get out of here." 

            "But I'm about to have a little fun," said Anteros. He pointed to the couple. "Look over there. That girl just told that guy she's never been in love with him. She was just using him to make her buy things. I think I'll have that face of hers scarred by a small house fire. How does that sound?"

            Eros shrugged. "Do whatever you want," he said. "I'm leaving." Eros moved away from the building. The wind swirled around him as white wings sprang from his back. He ascended into the night sky, his encounter with Psyche in his thoughts. 

            Eros knew it was a big mistake to defy Aphrodite's orders. He actually had found a perfectly hideous man, but Eros himself could hardly stand to look at him. The idea of his darling Psyche pledging her love to the man made Eros cringe. He simply couldn't go through with it. 

            He just decided to carry out half of Aphrodite's orders. The potion he had put in to Psyche's drink had already begun working in the dance club. As for the other potion he'd put in her drink…Aphrodite would be livid if she found out that despite Psyche's inevitable misfortunes with men, she would still managed to have a life filled with happiness.

            _I hope for now mother'll be satisfied with Psyche not being able to marry_, he thought. _There's no way I'll let her marry that man._  


	4. Act 04: Psyche

**Act 4: Psyche**

            Psyche sat nervously in between her parents. They had been waiting to talk with the great oracle Apollo for fifteen minutes. It was her parents' idea to go visit Apollo. Like Psyche, they had also noticed that men would not approach her. Deftera and Prota had both been married for months now, but Psyche stayed in her room, drinking and reading. She stopped going to dance clubs and even skipped a few photo shoots. Without her sisters, she grew lonely and depressed. Her parents decided that it was time for Psyche to find a companion, regardless of who he was.

            Apollo opened the door to his office. Psyche had heard the stories of Apollo's good looks, but to see his curly golden hair, high cheekbones and sunlit smile in person was a whole new experience. His golden eyes seemed to peer into her soul.

            Apollo motioned for Psyche and her parents to enter his office. The enormous desk was made of gold, with a lyre sitting on top of it. There were several bookcases; each golden shelf held twenty neatly shelved books. The smell of leather reached Psyche's nose as she sat in the plush chair.

            "Psyche is it?" Apollo's booming voice managed to sound both authoritative and benevolent at the same time.  "You're looking for a suitor?"

            "It's my parent's idea!" Psyche blurted out. She immediately regretted the words as both her mother and father gave her an embarrassed look. She then frowned. _Why should they be embarrassed? _She thought angrily. _They're the ones who brought me here! _ Psyche looked up to see Apollo looking at her. He flashed her a quick smile. For a second Psyche wondered with Apollo had the ability to read minds. She stared down at her hands.

            "We just don't understand it," Psyche's mother said. "Psyche was listed as the most beautiful woman here, but she has not gotten a marriage proposal. Have we angered the Gods in some way? Is this a punishment to Psyche?"

            "This young woman only has one suitor," he said. "However, he is not a mortal man."

            "A…a God?" Psyche's father asked. Psyche could see her father beaming. Apollo's serious look swiftly dashed her father's hopes.

            "He is a winged monster," said Apollo. "He lives outside the city. Psyche would have to give up home life here to live with him forever. But, he is prepared to make Psyche a very happy woman."

            "A monster," Psyche said. "A monster is prepared to make me happy? How is that possible? I would have to give up everything I love. Modeling, my family--I can't do that."

            "Then be alone forever," Apollo was quick with an answer.

            Psyche's mother took her hands. "Do it honey," she said. "Lately you have been in such a depressed state. Not only is it painful for you, but for me and your father as well. Please accept the offer. He is promising you happiness."

            Psyche looked at her mother. She could see the concern in her mother's eyes. Concern and pity. Her own mother felt pity for her.

            "Fine," Psyche said in a flat voice. "I will accept this suitor. I suppose this is a fate I can't ignore."

            "Very well," said Apollo. "Tomorrow night you must go to the edge of the city, where you will be picked up by your suitor. Also you must leave all material belongings behind. Your suitor will provide everything you need."

            Psyche gave little indication that she was still listening to Apollo. She just wanted to go home and cry herself to sleep.


	5. Act 05: Eros

**Act 5: Eros**

            "You can stop hiding now, she's gone," Apollo said. 

            Irritated, Eros stepped from behind him. He had watched the entire conversation Apollo had with Pscyhe and her family. Eros spied on Psyche every chance he got. He was trying to come up with a way to get with Psyche without his mother knowing, and he hoped that keeping an eye on Psyche would help him think.

            "I don't like it when people eavesdrop on me kid," Apollo said. Apollo's tone changed, becoming more menacing as he glowered at Eros. 

            Eros shrugged. "You're still mad at me about that Daphne thing?" Eros asked. "Get over it. That was at least sixty years ago! Besides I wasn't eavesdropping on you, I was eavesdropping on Psyche. You just happen to be in my listening range."

            Apollo stood up. In an instant he was in Eros' face. Apollo stood a few inches taller than Eros. _Where did that come from? _Eros thought, noticing the bow in Apollo's hand.

            Eros shook his head. "Look I didn't come here to have some stupid fight with you," he said. "Actually, I'm going to thank you."

            Apollo was taken aback. "Thank me?" he said, warily. "What for?"

            "You just gave me a great idea." Eros didn't provide any more information. He just turned and walked out the office.

            "I guess Apollo isn't as overrated as I had previous thought," Eros muttered to himself. "I'll give show him more gratitude with a mortal female later." Once he was out the building, Eros spread his wings, and flew off.

Random Note: I had some trouble working with Apollo in these past two acts. I'm debating whether or not I should rewrite the two chapters. ::scratches her head:: 


	6. Act 06: Psyche

**Act 6**: **Psyche**

            Psyche stood at a narrow path. The path would lead her to where she would meet the creature whom she would spend the rest of her life with. She was dressed in a white knee-length skirt, and a white blouse. Psyche took a deep breath.

            Today had been a trying day for Psyche. When she announced she was quitting modeling to marry, she was met with shock, grief and pity. She spent the rest of the day with her family. As they now stood just behind Psyche, her parents and sisters cried hard.

Psyche turned to her family.

            "This is it," said Psyche. She was surprised that her voice sounded so steady. She stretched her arms out to get a final group hug from her family. "I promise I won't forget anyone."

            "We won't forget you Psyche!" Psyche's mother sobbed. 

            Psyche wanted the moment to last a little longer, but she knew it was time to go. The sun was starting to go down, and Psyche didn't want to wander around on such a constricted path alone in the dark. She forced herself to walk toward the path. She keep her eyes straight ahead, and tried to ignore the cries from her family as they watched her go.

            _He's supposed to make me happy,_ Psyche thought. She was trying to keep her thoughts cheerful as she walked down what seemed like a never ending path. She was unsure of how far she had walked, or how long she had been walking. She just trudged on. As the sky grew darker, she began to hum a happy tune to prevent herself from turning around and running back to her family.

            "Ah!" Psyche said loudly as she saw a clearing in front of her. With as much strength as she could gather, she ran towards the clearing. 

            When she reached the clearing, Psyche stopped dead in her tracks. Right in the clearing was a sea green carriage that appeared to be supported by a white cloud. The carriage had such fine detail that Psyche touched the handle of the door, her finger following its intricate design.

            "Miss Psyche?" a voice said behind her. Psyche turned, startled. A man stood a few feet away from her, with a curious look on his face. 

            "Yes," she said.

            The man bowed. "I am Zephyrus, God of the West Wind," he said. "I'm here to take you to meet with Aschimos."

            "Aschimos?"

            "Yes. He is your suitor." Zephyrus opened the door of the windowless carriage, and aided Psyche as she climbed inside. 

            _This can't be a dream_, she thought as the carriage slowly began moving. _I know this isn't a dream because a second ago I was scared out of my mind. What have I gotten myself into?_

             The carriage ride was a short trip. Psyche's heart rate increased when the carriage came to a stop. Zephyrus opened the door. "Welcome to your new home."

            Psyche's eyes filled with amazement as she stepped out the carriage. She was standing in front of the most exquisite mansion she had ever seen. The structure was white, surrounding by red and white rose bushes. Silver and gold vines spiraled around the mansions pillars. One each side of the thick wooden door was a water fountain that sprouted water so clear it was almost invisible. Three of the mansion's enormous windows were covered in stained glass, telling the story of a beautiful romance.

            Psyche turned to Zephyrus. "Zephyrus, please tell me," she said. "What kind of monster is this Aschimos?"

            Zephyrus bowed. "I can not say Miss Psyche," he said. "You must meet with him yourself." Zephyrus climbed back into the front of the carriage. "I am leaving now,"

            "You're not staying?" Psyche asked confused.

            "My duty was only to bring you here," said Zephyrus. Psyche watched as Zephyrus turned to leave. 

            "Okay," Psyche said to herself. "I'm going to do this." Psyche walked up to the two great wooden doors of the mansion. She glanced at the water fountain on the right, and did a double take. The little statue spouting the water looked exactly like her. _I don't know if I should be flattered or scared, _thought Psyche. 

Psyche couldn't find a door bell or door handles. She pressed her hands against the door on the right and gave it a little push. The door effortlessly opened. She walked inside.

Random Note: Sorry, I'm bad at describing buildings and carriages. ^^;


	7. Act 07: Eros

**Act 7**: **Eros**

"How do I look?" Eros asked. 

            "Like a big black thing," Anteros said with a laugh. Eros grimaced at his brother's bad humor.

            Eros was dressed in a black cape that brushed the floor, completely covering his body. The hood of the cape shielded his face from view; not even the brightest of light would be able to penetrate the hood's darkness. His hands and arms were covered with long black gloves.

            "So you're really going through with this?" Anteros asked.

            "It's funny," said Eros. "When I shot people with my golden arrows, I watched the stupid things they would do to win the hearts of the ones they loved. I never really understood why people went to such great lengths for love. But I understand now. Here I am defying my own, extremely powerful mother for a mortal woman I've fallen for. Because I love her so much, I'd do anything to keep her."

            "Wow," said Anteros. "I had no idea that such cheesy words could come from the mouth of my own brother."

            "Watch it Anteros. I could have you fall in love with that ugly man."

            "Alright, alright. Just go. She's waiting."

            Eros headed towards the door.

            "Hey genius!"

            Eros turned back around. "What?" he said.

            "How do you expect to fly with that heavy thing on?" Anteros asked, pointing to Eros' cape.

            "Oh yeah!" said Eros as he removed the cape. "I forgot about that. I'll put it back on before I meet Psyche."

            Anteros rolled his eyes. "Love really makes you do stupid things," he said, watching Eros go.

Random Note: LOL okay, even I'll admit that this whole scene is really just a filler. 


	8. Act 08: Psyche

**Act 8: Psyche**

            "Hello Psyche. I am Aschimos."

            Psyche was unsure of what to make of her new husband. The black cape he was wearing covered everything. She couldn't even see his face. 

By this time, Psyche was past being surprised any more. She had been surprised when she saw the opulence of the mansion. She had been surprised at Aschimos' invisible servants. She had been surprised at the calming music the servants played while she ate the great feast that had been prepared for her. And now she was face to cape with the creature that called himself her husband. 

            Psyche was unsure of how to greet him. _Hello husband?_ She thought. _Aschimos__?__ Monster? _She just decided to curtsy and say, "Hello."

            Aschimos moved toward her and took her hand into his own covered hand and bent down a little to kiss it. She tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but the hood totally blacked out his features.

            "I'll lead you to our room," said Aschimos. He held her hand as they walked down the hall.

            _Our room!?_ thought Psyche. _That's right. I'm his wife. That means that we'll share the same bed. Will he also want to have sex with me?_

"There are some things you must know," said Aschimos. "I am only wearing this cape to meet with you in the light. After this time, I will only be with you at night, in our room."

            "Why?" asked Psyche.

            "Because it would be great disaster if you were to see my appearance. You must never shed light on my face. Please promise me this."

            "Fine. I promise not to shed light on your face."

            "In return, I promise to make you a happy woman and give you all my love. I will give you the finest things. If there's anything you long for, just let me know."

            They finally reached the doors of their bedroom. Aschimos opened one of the doors. Taking a hold of Psyche again, he led her into the room. It took a moment for Psyche's eyes to adjust to the dim room. There was a set of windows high on the wall, which allowed some of the moon's light to shine in the room. Psyche was able to make out some of the rooms furniture, including a gigantic bed that sat that sat in the corner.

            Psyche searched for her husband's figure. She could see him standing near the bed. He appeared smaller than before. _He must've taken his cape off,_ thought Psyche. 

            "Come here my love," said Aschimos. Psyche coyly obeyed.

            She now stood in front of him. She wished that the bed had been moved closer to the windows so that she could get some kind look at him. 

            Psyche felt his hand on her cheek. _His touch,_ she thought. _His hand is so smooth. How can a monster have such smooth, silky hands? _His hand moved from her cheek to her chin. He raised her chin up just a little. Psyche felt his lips on hers. The kiss triggered something in the back of Psyche's mind. She pulled away from Aschimos.

            "It's you," she said. "I remember! At the club, you're the one who kissed me."

Aschimos didn't answer. He pulled her close, kissing her again. 

           _He's a monster_, she thought as Aschimos removed her clothes. _But everything about him is so caring and gentle. Maybe he can make me happy after all._

Random Note: Things are starting to heat up a little. Okay, there's my other bad name pun: _aschimos_ is Greek for _ugly_. Or maybe it was _vile_. Dammit, I forgot. ^^; Anyway, the next chapter is a LOT racier, so proceed with caution.


	9. Act 09: Eros

**WARNING!!! **This chapater has strong sexual content! Really! Seriously! K, go ahead and read on. I was just warning ya!

**Act 9: Eros**

Eros lay Psyche down on the bed, and climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips. "I've wanted you for so long," he whispered. Psyche seemed a little hesitant at first, but when she responded to his touch by wrapping her own arms around him, he decided to continue.

            He lips moved from her mouth to her chin, then to her neck. "You're beautiful. You're everything a wife should be." 

Eros planted little kisses on her shoulders. Psyche's breathing increased. His hands squeezed her breasts. Her breasts seemed to fit so perfectly in his hands. Her nipples hardened at his touch. Eros moved down, and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Psyche sighed. He moved to her other nipple.

            "My love will only belong to you." His hand spread her legs open. Psyche inhaled sharply as Eros inserted a finger inside of her. He now knew that she was as eager as he was. 

            "As my wife, I ask that you love me the way you would love any other mortal man. Will you love me that way Psyche?" Eros removed his finger.

            "Yes," Psyche whispered. That's all Eros needed to hear.

            Psyche's cry was full of pleasure and pain as Eros pushed himself inside of her. "If it hurts too much—" Eros started. He stopped short when Psyche hugged him tighter. Eros kissed her on the lips and began to move in and out of her. He continued to whisper to her, reminding her of how much he loved her. Hearing Psyche's moans of bliss was music to the God's ears. 

            Psyche cried out again as she had her very first orgasm.  Eros then exploded inside of her, his own feelings of contentment raised to a whole new level. It was the first time he really felt satisfied with a woman.

_So this is what making love really feels like,_ thought Eros.

"A-Aschimos," said Psyche a little breathless. "You—Your wings!"

Eros was bewildered. "My wings?"  He said, reaching behind him. Sure enough, his wings had sprouted. "That's never happened before."

Psyche's melodious laugh rang in Eros' ears. "The oracle told me I would marry a winged creature. I didn't know I was the one who would make your wings pop up!" 

Eros laughed. He willed his wings to shrink and disappear. He kissed Psyche again. "I really have found the most amazing woman," he said, moving off of her. He pressed his body to hers. She felt so warm against him.

"Aschimos," said Psyche. "How long will you stay with me tonight?"      

"I must leave before the sun rises," said Eros.    

"Earlier you said it would be a disaster if I saw the way you looked. Why? What exactly would happen?"

"Please don't ask me about that. Just remember that if you were to find out what I am, that will be the end of our marriage."

Eros draped an arm around Psyche's waist. "I love you too much to see that happen," he said.

An hour later, Psyche fell asleep. Eros stayed close to her until it was time for him to leave.

An hour before the sun was to rise, a fully clothed Eros stood over Psyche's sleeping figure. It pained him to leave his lovely wife, but he had to make an appearance in front of his mother. Aphrodite had been ecstatic when she heard Psyche's engagement announcement. If Eros didn't show up for their lunch, Aphrodite would become suspicious.

"I'll see you later," Eros said as he bent down to kiss Psyche on the forehead. Psyche didn't move an inch. He walked over to the window, and spread his wings. He flew up to the window, opened it, and made his exit.

Random Note: Woohoo, my first sex scene ever! I hope it doesn't sound like one of those scenes in a bad romance novel. O.o Anyway, that's the only sex scene that'll appear in this story. 


	10. Act 10: Psyche

**Act 10: Psyche**

            Psyche didn't know what time it was when she woke up. The room was filled with sunlight. Psyche was able to finally get a good look at her new living quarters, and marvel at the finely crafted furniture in the room. 

            Psyche lay in the bed. The bed felt so empty without Aschimos beside her. She replayed the previous night's events in her mind. Psyche hadn't expected herself to act so boldly with Aschimos. _I can't believe I gave him my virginity so quickly_, she thought. _I hardly know anything about him, but I was so attracted to him last night. _Hearing Aschimos's proclaims of love and feeling his hands over her body had sent her into a whirlpool of gratification. She was looking forward to being in Aschimos's arms again that night.

            "But I do want to know more about him," Psyche said to herself as she got out of the bed. A purple silk robe hung next to the bed. In the pocket was an index card with a note written on it. Psyche pulled the note out of the pocket.

_            My lovely Psyche,_

_My servants will have breakfast for you as soon as you are ready. They are prepared to do whatever you want. There are many activities in the mansion to keep you busy. You may even tour the mansion if you wish. I will return to you tonight once it is dark._

_                                                                                                            Aschimos_

Psyche smiled at the letter. "I've got no choice but to wait for you," she said. Picking up the robe, she walked into the attached bathroom.

Random Note: Woohoo! Another filler! K. I'll stop now. 


	11. Act 11: Eros

**Act 11: Eros**

            It has been three months since Eros secretly became Psyche's husband. With Aphrodite as the reigning queen of beauty again and busy modeling, Eros was able to easily keep her in the dark about the relationship. During the day, he and Anteros continued wreak havoc on people, and met with Aphrodite for lunch. At night Eros visited Psyche. He was now able to control the sprouting of his wings when he climaxed while making love with Psyche. As promised Eros provide Psyche with whatever she wanted. Psyche was passionate about reading, and every night Eros would bring her a huge stack of magazines and novels, along with clothes, movies, and music. Sometimes, Eros and Psyche would pass the time by dancing to the music of his invisible servants or telling each other stories of the people, Gods, and other creatures they had encountered throughout their lives.

            For Eros, the turning point in their relationship had been when Psyche admitted that she had fallen in love with him. Many women had told Eros they loved him, but to hear these words come from his beloved Psyche made his heart skip a beat. 

            One night, while Eros and Psyche lay in bed, Eros noticed the Psyche did not seem as happy as usual. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

            Psyche sighed. "I'm grateful for everything you've done for me Aschimos," she said. "You've kept your promises and given me everything I've wanted. But I'm lonely."

            "Lonely?" Eros echoed. "But I'm here with you every night."

            "Yes, but I'm alone in the daytime. I sometimes feel like I'm living in some kind of beautiful prison. You're the only one I've had contact with in three months, and I can't even see you. I…I miss my family. My sisters and I were so close. I want my sisters to visit me."

            "I'm sorry Psyche, but I can't allow that. Your sisters aren't as loving and honest as they seem. I can bring a nice pet to keep you company."

            Psyche didn't reply. Eros looked over at his wife. _I hope she's not too upset_, he thought. _If her sisters come, our marriage would be in danger._

            "Please," Psyche begged. "You told me that you would make me a happy woman. Seeing my sisters would make me happy." Psyche turned away from him, indicating her disappointment with Eros. 

            Eros grimaced. "Alright," he said hesitantly. "They can visit. I'll have Zephyrus picked them up in two days."

            Psyche turned back to him. "Thank you!" 

            "But no one must know about the visit," said Eros. "Let them know that they are not to discuss the visit with anyone."

            "I will," said Psyche. "My sisters are very trustworthy. I have faith that they'll take the secret of the visit to their graves. Thank you, Aschimos."

            Eros leaned over and kissed his wife. "That is what's important to me," he said. Eros still had bad feelings about Psyche's sisters visiting, but he pushed the pessimistic thoughts aside as he and Psyche made love for the second time that night. 

. 


	12. Act 12: Psyche

**Act 12: Psyche**

            "Prota! Deftera!" Psyche exclaimed as she greeted her two sisters at the front doors. "It's been so long!" The three girls hugged.

            "Psyche, you're as beautiful as ever," said Prota.

            "So is this mansion!" chimed in Deftera. "It's amazing. Exactly what kind of monster did you marry Psyche?"

            Psyche laughed. "The most wonderful monster," she said. "He treats me like a queen. C'mon, I'll show you around."

            It took almost an hour for Psyche to give her sisters a full tour of the estate. Though they hadn't openly admitted it, Psyche could tell her sisters were green with envy.

            "Do you want something to eat?" Psyche asked as she led them into the dining room.

            "A big steak," Prota said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

            "Right away miss," a voice said. Both Prota and Deftera screamed. Each girl told a hold of Psyche's arms.

            "What was that!?" Deftera exclaimed. "Is this mansion haunted?"

            "That's one of my servants," said Psyche. "They're invisible. They'll give you whatever you want."

            Psyche noticed Prota and Deftera exchange looks. _Hmm, _she thought, _they may think I'm trying to show off. Maybe we should just go out to the gardens were we can sit and talk. _

            The change in scenery did little to improve the negative vibe Psyche was getting from her sisters. They sat at a round patio table which looked out into the vast garden behind the mansion. Both the table and chairs were made of a luxurious pale blue crystal. Psyche ordered servants to bring tea and sandwiches. The food arrived moments later, along with the steak Prota had asked for.

            "Please tell me how you lives have been," said Psyche. "Have either of you made me an aunt yet?"

            "I'm doing fine," said Deftera. "I don't have any children."

            "Same with me," said Prota.

            Psyche expected either sister to elaborate, but both women just sat, sipping on their tea. Psyche decided to give conversation another shot.

            "I'm really glad to see you two," she said. "I get so lonely here. Aschimos is only here at night, and he leaves early. We're getting along just fine, but it's good to be around women sometimes."

            "Do you sleep with him?" Deftera asked.

            Psyche nearly dropped her tea cup. "Excuse me?"

            "The monster," said Deftera. "Do you sleep with him?"

            "Well yes," said Psyche. "He is my husband."

            "How can you possibly have sex with that creature?" asked Prota. "Is he a man-monster or something?"

            Psyche was getting a little annoyed. _Why are they so interested in that?_ She thought.

            "I suppose he would be called that," said Psyche. "He is very much like a human. But he does have wings."

            "Wings!?" It was Prota's turn to nearly drop her cup. "Wings!? What does he look like?"

            Psyche took a sip of her tea. "I don't know," she replied. "We're never in a well lit room."        

            Both Prota and Deftera laughed. They're laugher quickly died down when they realized Psyche was serious.

            "This is unreal!" said Deftera. "You've given you body—your virginity to a monster you haven't even seen before?"

            "But he's not an evil monster," Psyche tried to defend her husband. "He's thoughtful and gentle. Even when we make love, he only thinks of pleasing me."

            "My sister has become a monster's whore," said Prota. 

            The harsh words from Prota's mouth ripped through Psyche. "Prota!" she said. "How can you say a thing like that to me?"

            "It's the truth," Prota continued in her matter-of-fact voice. "That talk about pleasing you during sex is just a ridiculous. He's only pleasing himself. He simply keeps you from complaining by giving you material things like this mansion."

            Psyche stood up. "That's not true!" she said. "We spend a lot of time doing other things."

            Deftera snickered. "Psyche," she said. "You're still a young girl, so we'll explain it to you slowly. You say this creature loves you. If he loves you, he'd have shown you what he looked like. And you wouldn't be here all by yourself."

            "It sounds like this monster is just playing with your mind," added Prota. "I bet he just wanted you for your body. He may be planning to kill you once he gets tired of you."

            Psyche sat back down in her chair. "Aschimos wouldn't do such a thing," she snapped. 

            "How do you know?" said Prota. "He could be planning to kill you the next time he meets with you. Think about it Psyche. The only real beings here are you and your husband. People have already forgotten about you. If you were killed, no one would know. Or care."

            "Except for us of course," said Deftera.

            Prota reached into her purse. She pulled out a small black penlight. "I like to keep this for emergencies," she said. "Use it to get a look at this monster."

            "Here," Deftera reached into her own purse and pulled out a utility knife. "If he is a vile creature that looks like he could easily devour you, then kill him before he kills you."

            "I'm not going to jeopardize my marriage over this," Psyche said, shoving the knife and penlight to the center of the table. "Aschimos has never given me a reason to doubt him."

            "But even you must be curious to see what his face looks likes," said Prota. 

            "Sometimes it crosses my mind," Psyche admitted. "But—"

            "Then just take a peak," said Prota. "Do it while he's asleep. The penlight isn't bright enough to wake him. Just a quick look."

            "If he does wake up," said Deftera, "you can use the knife to defend yourself."

            Psyche listened carefully to her sisters. _They're just making this up_, she thought. _Aren't they? Aschimos would never try to hurt me. He tells me he loves me all the time. I trust him. I'll just humor my sisters for now._

Psyche grabbed the knife and penlight. "Good girl," said Deftera. "We're just looking out for our younger sister."

            "I'm starting to feel a little ill," said Psyche. "I'm sorry, but I'm cutting this visit short."

            The three women stood up. Deftera and Prota hugged their sister.

            "I will ask Aschimos if it's okay for you two to visit again," said Psyche.

            "Please take our advice," said Deftera. "We love you and don't want anything to happen to you."

            "I love you both," said Psyche.

            Psyche led her sisters to the doors of the mansion. Zephyrus was waiting with his carriage. Psyche watched as her sister climbed into the carriage and left the estate. She tightly gripped the pen light and knife in her hand.

Random Note: This is the longest far I've written so far. It's getting to the good part!


	13. Act 13: Psyche

**Act 13: Psyche**

Psyche listened to Aschimos's even breathing. Psyche had pretended to fall asleep first while she waited for Aschimos to fall asleep. She usually is the first one to fall asleep. However, she had forced herself to sleep during the day in order to stay awake that night. 

                         At first, Psyche was able to ignore her sisters' advice, just assuming they spoke out of jealousy. She talked Aschimos into allowing her sisters to visit again. Psyche figured that if Prota and Deftera were to visit her more often and see how truly happy she is, they would drop their campaign against Aschimos. However, they continued to prod her into sneaking a look at Aschimoss and killing him. Prota and Deftera's advice combined with Psyche's own curiosity made her form her own logic. Aschimos had proved his love to her through gifts and words. But he should be able to show her his face, no matter how embarrassed he may feel about his looks. And if he was really planning to murder her…at least Psyche was prepared. 

            Psyche climbed out of the bed, trying to keep her movements quiet and steady. She figured that Aschimos was not a heavy sleeper since he always managed to go to bed after her and wake up before she did. Psyche reached under her pillow to get the knife and penlight. She tiptoed to Aschimos's side of the bed. 

            Taking a deep breath, Psyche turned on the penlight and shined it directly on Aschimos's face. Psyche almost dropped the penlight when her hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp.

            _He—he's gorgeous!_ thought Psyche. Psyche took in his features from his flaming red hair to the peaceful look on his sleeping face. _No mortal man could be this beautiful,_ she thought. _Could he be a God? All this time, I've been married to a God! He's as beautiful outside as he is inside_.__

Psyche laid the knife on the edge of the bed and bent down. Just as she was about to kiss her husband, the penlight slipped from her hand. It hit Aschimos's temple, before landing on the bed. 

Random Note: Double acts for Psyche this time. I've completed maybe 2/3 of the story so far, and there's still a lot to go! Think I'm doing a good job so far? A bad job? If so, please lemme know. J


	14. Act 14: Eros

**Act 14: Eros**

Eros' eyes flew open. He stared right at Psyche, who was standing over him. She backed away as he sat up. "What are you doing?" he demanded. He groped the bed looking for the object that had hit him. In his confusion, he knocked two objects to the floor. Psyche bent to pick them up, but Eros was quicker. 

            "What's the meaning of this!?" he exclaimed, as he thrust the penlight and knife at Psyche's face.

            "I was just—I just wanted—" Psyche stumbling threw her words.

            Eros flung the bed covers aside and got out of the bed. "You saw me?" he asked.

Psyche's silence answered his question. Eros sat back down on the bed, dazed.

            "Who are you?" Psyche asked with a quiver in her voice.

            "Eros," Eros replied. "The God of Love. I pretended to be the monster Aschimos to keep you from harm."

            "I don't understand."

            "Psyche, Aphrodite hates you. She was furious when she'd found out that people claimed that you were more beautiful than her. She wanted me to shoot you with a golden arrow so you would fall in love with a hideous man. But I'd fallen in love with you myself from the moment I saw you on a magazine cover. I couldn't let that happen to you. I pretended to be Aschimos to keep you from my mother's wrath."

            Psyche inched closer to Eros. "Eros," she said. "As Aschimos, were you honest with your feelings toward me all along?"

            "Yes," said Eros. "I may have had a different outward appearance, but my love was true."

            "I love you too," said Psyche. She put a hand on Eros' face. Eros grabbed her hand, and pushed it away from him. He stood up from the bed again.  

            "Don't touch me," he said tersely. "You disobeyed me and looked at my face. We can no longer stay married." He moved around Psyche to grab his clothes.

            "Why not?" said Psyche.

            "I asked you to never look at my face and you betrayed me. You even had a knife! How could I live with a woman who carries a weapon to bed?"

            "I'm sorry Eros! I was just—"

            "Don't say anything else! This marriage is officially over."

            Eros stormed over to the window. Sprouting his wings, he flew through the window, breaking the glass. 

            _How could she do this to me?_ he thought. _I don't understand it. I gave her the world. But she ruined everything!  _

Suddenly, pain shot through Eros' heart. It was so swift that he almost lost control of his flying. He impulsively grabbed his chest. He tried to fly as quickly as he could to the home he shared with Aphrodite and Anteros.

             Eros nearly ran into Anteros as he stepped into the home. Anteros was surprised to see his brother.

            "What's wrong?" Anteros asked. "You're early. You normally stay with Psyche a few hours longer. Do you feel okay?"

            "She found out," Eros said through his pain. "Psyche found out that I was Aschimos. I told her I couldn't stay married to her anymore, then I left."

            "What did you say!?" an angry female voice yelled. Eros and Anteros turned around. Aphrodite was standing behind them, her beautiful face twisted in an ugly scowl. 

            "Mother," said Eros.

            Aphrodite marched over to Eros. In one fluid motion, she slapped him across his face. The force of the slap and the pain in his chest caused Eros to lose his balance. He landed hard on right side. 

            "Oh!" Aphrodite cried. She dropped to her knees beside Eros. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard that you would fall!"

            "He's sick, mother," said Anteros. 

            "Sick?" Aphrodite repeated. "With what?" Neither Anteros nor Eros wanted to supply an answer. However, Aphrodite was quick to figure it out.

            "It's because of that mortal woman isn't it?" asked Aprodite. "She made you like this! I'll punish her good! Where is she?"

            "I'm not sure," said Eros.

            "Don't lie to me Eros! Where is she?"

            "I don't know."

            "Very well. I will find this girl myself. Anteros, help your brother to his room." 

            Anteros helped his brother up once Aphrodite left. "You must be insane!" he said. "Why didn't you tell mother where Psyche is?"

            "Because I don't know," said Eros. "I just left her at the mansion."

            Anteros helped Eros to his room. "I'm still in shock," said Eros. "My own wife betrayed me. Not only did she look at my face, she had a knife with her! I cared for her so much and she repays me like this. Is this what a broken heart feels like? If this is the case, I'll shoot myself with a lead arrow and never fall in love again."

            "Eros you must watch what you say," said Anteros. "You may end up on my list of people to punish for scorned love."

            "I just lost my wife," said Eros. "Mother is upset with me. I have a terrible pain in my chest. I think that's punishment enough." 

Random Note: I hope Eros doesn't sound overly melodramatic! O.o


	15. Act 15: Psyche

**Act 15: Psyche**

            Psyche walked down the street. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. The ill-fitting jeans and shirt she'd borrowed from Prota were wrinkled and dirty. Psyche's skin had become pale, and she had dark circles around her eyes.    

           The night Eros left, Psyche ran out the mansion, praying that Eros would change his mind and return to her. However, when she stepped off the porch of the mansion, only a clear night sky greeted her. She went back to the mansion only to find the doors locked. She sat on the porch of the mansion, sobbing loudly. She had no clothes, no home, and no money. Psyche eventually cried herself to sleep. When she woke up, she was on the path that led to the city. With Eros heavy in her mind and heart, the traumatized Psyche wandered around the city until she came to Prota's house. 

            Psyche told Prota about her misfortune. The next day, Prota had disappeared, only leaving a note claiming that she was going after Eros herself. Psyche also discovered that her Deftera was missing as well. Psyche then realized that Eros had been right about her sisters. The thought of her sisters' deceit may her stomach churn. It also fueled her desire to be with Eros even more. She took some of Prota's clothes and any money she can find, and then went to search for her husband.

Psyche's desperate search has gone on for more than a week. Her distraught state caused her to forget the path the led to the mansion, resigning any chance of her going back to find to search for Eros there.

            "I know he still loves me," Psyche said, not caring if anyone heard her. "He has to. I need to see him." A little chubby boy bumped into Psyche. The boy apologized, but Psyche continued walking as if nothing happened. 

            Psyche hadn't realized that she walked to the end of the city. She found herself before a large wooded area. She spotted a dirt path leading into the woods. 

"Our home was on a path similar to this," said Psyche. "Is—is this that path?"

Pumping her weak legs, Psyche ran up the path. She felt herself pitch forward. She landed on the path with a grunt. Psyche looked behind her to see what she had tripped over.

"Corn?" Psyche said, confused. She looked back toward the path, and noticed another ear of corn laying the path. Psyche reached for the corn, and picked herself up from the ground.

"Where am I?" said Psyche. She walked down the path, picking up one more ear of corn, a rake, and a sickle. 

Before long, Psyche reached the end of the path. In front of her stood a huge temple, as lavish as the mansion she had share with Eros. "This must belong to some other God or Goddess," she said. "Maybe they can help me."

Psyche cautiously circled the huge beige and gold temple, searching for its owner. She noticed the mess in the back of the temple. Corn and rakes were strewn everywhere. Several bags of grains have split open and spilled onto the floor.

Psyche disregarded the pains in her body as she began to clean up the mess. "If I can do this," she said, picking up the corn, "I surely will receive help in finding Eros."

"Excuse me," a voice said. "But what are you doing?" Psyche looked up from the grains she had been trying to separate. An older woman with dark green hair and matching eyes stared at her. She wore a plain white lounge dress with a wreath made of corn on top of her head.  In her hands were two more bags of grain.

Psyche stood up from the pile of grains she had been sorting through. "Demeter, hello," she greeted the Goddess of Harvest. "I saw this mess, and—"

"Don't worry about that," Demeter said, as she tossed the two bags of grain onto the floor. "It would take days to clean up this up. You're Psyche correct? Why are you in my temple?"

"I thought Eros would be here," said Psyche. Without warning, Psyche's knees buckled, and she fell to the floor. 

Demeter bent down. "You look quite sickly," she said, concerned. "When was the last time you've eaten?"

"I'm not sure," said Psyche. 

"My goodness! I'll prepare some food for you. Just stay here." Demeter left the room, and returned moments later with a bowl of fresh fruit, bread, and vegetables, and a cup of tea. Psyche thanked the Goddess and gulped down the food. Once she finished eating, Psyche told Demeter what had happened.

"What should I do?" Psyche asked, after she finished her story. "I want to be with Eros."

"Aphrodite can be more of a monster than a real monster," said Demeter. "The only thing I can tell you is to go directly to Aphrodite. If you can gain her blessing, then perhaps she will tell you where Eros is. Aphrodite is a very stubborn goddess. If you truly love Eros, you'll have to warm Aphrodite's cold feelings for you."

"Where would I be able to find her?" asked Psyche.

"Aphrodite has her own temple not too far from here," said Demeter. "She spends time there when she's not modeling or with her sons."

"Thank you," said Psyche as she and Demeter got off the floor. 

"I wish you much luck Psyche," said Demeter. Psyche smiled at Demeter. She walked out the back of the temple…and came face to face with the Goddess of Love.

_It's her_, thought Psyche. She instinctively backed away from Aphrodite. Aphrodite's eyes burned into her soul. 

"You pathetic little tramp," said Aphrodite. "My son has been sick for a week now, and it's your fault. That silly boy of mine must've pricked himself with his own arrow to fall for such a worthless mortal. Just look at yourself. To think, that face of yours graced the cover of so many magazines. Now you're nothing more than a washed up woman with nowhere to go." 

Aphrodite's biting insults made Psyche flinch. _I can't run from her, _she thought_. _Psyche got on her knees in front of Aphrodite. "Aphrodite," Psyche began. "I beg you to give me your blessings. I'm in love with Eros. I can't stand to be away from him for so long! Please let me see him! I'm willing to do whatever you want. I'll comb your hair, crawl behind you! I'll do whatever you ask!."

Aphrodite folded her arms. She walked around Psyche to Demeter's temple. Demeter was sitting on some stacked crates against the wall, unsure if she should intervene. Aphrodite gazed at the mess in Demeter's temple. Demeter and Psyche watched in horror as Aphrodite kicked all the bags of grains over, the grains blending as they covered the floor. 

"What do you think you're doing Aphrodite!" Demeter exclaimed. "Don't destroy my temple because of your silly feud!"

             "I'm teaching her how to be a proper wife," said Aphrodite. "Girl, prove to me that you are worthy of being my son's wife. Clean this mess up. The sun will be up for three more hours. Have these grains organized by then." Aphrodite walked over to Demeter and grabbed her arm. "C'mon Demeter, we're going out for a drink."

            Aphrodite pulled Demeter away from her temple, despite Demeter's protests. They disappeared down the path.

            Psyche looked at the piles of grains on the floor. She knew it would take more than three hours to do the job. But completing this task could bring her closer to seeing Eros. With tears in her eyes, she sat in the middle of the floor, and began sifting through the grains. 

Random Note:  It's so hard working with other gods. I had trouble finding the right way to characterize Demeter. I know what I wanted her to be like, I just have some trouble putting it into words. LOL, I can draw it though! Anyway, The story is starting to pick up a little. I hadn't realized that I'd already written about 40 pages, and I'm not even done with the story yet! I hope that it doesn't seem like its being too rushed. If it is, please lemme know! 


	16. Act 16: Eros

**Act 16: Eros**

            Eros groaned. Though the pain in his chest had faded slightly, it was still enough to slow him down. He knew he should have stayed in his room, but when he heard that Aphrodite had found Psyche, he had to come and see her. 

            Eros spied on his wife from the bushes surrounding Demeter's temple. He felt pity for Psyche as he watched her digging in the mess of grains. He had seen the entire exchange between Psyche and Aphrodite. _She needs help_, he thought. _She can't do that alone!_

Erosknelt down. He spotted a little black ant. He put his finger to the ground, allowing the ant to crawl up his finger. "Will you do a favor for me?" Eros asked the ant.   
"The woman over there needs some help sorting those grains." Eros watched the ant scurry to a nearby ant hole. Moments later, the same ant crawled out, followed by a parade of ants. 

            "Ack!" Psyche screamed when she saw the ants approaching her. Eros laughed softly. He hadn't expected Psyche to have such a reaction over the little insects. Psyche jumped away from the grains as the ants set to work. She observed their actions, and realized that they were trying to help her. 

            "So you're here to help me huh?" Psyche said as she sat back on the floor, carefully not to squash any of her little helpers. "Thank you so much."

            _I can't take this any more, _thought Eros. He made himself invisible, and cautiously stepped out of the bushes. Psyche was too busy with the grains to notice the swaying bushes. Eros edged over to the wall. It had been his first time being this close to Psyche since he'd left the mansion. _She's still such a beautiful woman_, thought Eros. Eros leaned against the wall.

            Eros hasn't been able to stop thinking about Psyche since he left the mansion. He had been furious at her for betraying him. But the more he thought about, the more his anger begin to disappear. His head was full of "What ifs." What if she was a goddess or he was human? What if he had just told her the truth from the beginning? What if he had listened to her instead of running away?

            _I lied to her too_, thought Eros. _Maybe I shouldn't put all the blame on her. She loves me enough to go through this torture just to please my mother. But will she really be able to earn my mother's approval?_

            Eros moved closer. He now stood a few inched away from Psyche and the grains. _Don't worry Psyche, _he thought. _I'll help you in every way I can._

Psyche looked up in his direction. The last time that happened was in the dance club. Eros had been so startled that he fled the seen. This time Eros stood there until she turned her attention back to the grains.

            Eros chest pain returned. _I'd better go back to my room, _he thought. He wanted to stay next to Psyche, but if Aphrodite found out that he had been there, she would certainly take her anger out on Psyche. He gave Psyche one last smile before making his escape through the bushes. 

Random Note: Okay I lied. There's gonna be more than three chapters left. LOL I don't know what happened. I just got to writing, and adding more and more chapters. Anyway, I'm trying to wrap the story up now.  J


	17. Act 17: Psyche

**Act 17: Psyche** ****

Psyche stood at the edge of apartment complex, clutching a small metal box in her hand. "The last one," she said to herself. 

Ever since she had become Aphrodite's servant, the goddess had put task after task on her shoulders. Psyche was forced to live a cramped, run down loft, with a bare mattress and pillow her only pieces of furniture. Each time Psyche completed a task, the Aphrodite angrily fed her black bread and a bottle of water. 

            Aphrodite accused Psyche of making other people do the work for her. "There's no way a simple mortal woman like you could complete my orders so quickly!" Aphrodite had said to Psyche. "That son of mine must be helping you!" But Psyche hadn't seen Eros in over three weeks.

            Psyche didn't know how to explain it herself. It was the help of little black ants that had allowed her finished sorting all the grains before Demeter and Aphrodite. And a compassionate river god had given her advice on how to collect the gold fleece that Aphrodite wanted. Psyche had never asked for the help, but gratefully accepted it.     

            Psyche stepped closer to the edge of her apartment complex. Aphrodite told Psyche that this would be the last task she had to complete. "Go to the Underworld," Aphrodite ordered as she handed Psyche the box. "Give this to Persephone and ask her to fill this box with some of her beauty. Taking care of my sick son has drained me of some of my own beauty. How can I continue to be a top model when I look like this!? If this keeps up, I'll be as ugly as you!"

            Psyche let the comment go. Aphrodite constantly reminded Psyche of her less than attractive state. Psyche was used to the insults. "How am I supposed to get to the Underworld?" she asked.

            "You figure it out," said Aphrodite. "Just make sure I get the box back before the sun goes down."

            Psyche knew of the scary tales of the Underworld, and was very apprehensive about this final errand. _The Underworld means death for me,_ thought Psyche. _Wow Aphrodite must really, really hate me!_ She laughed at the unfunny thought. 

            Psyche sighed. _I've tried my hardest to please Aphrodite,_ she thought. _But it looks like this is the day all my efforts come to an end. _

            "STOP!" a voice boomed "What are you doing?" 

            "I-I'm jumping," said the startled Psyche. "I need to get to the Underworld retrieve something from the goddess Aphrodite." Psyche spun around. The voice seemed to be all around her, but there wasn't anyone in sight.

            "There is an easier way to the Underworld," said the voice, sounding much calmer than before. "There is a cave that leads to the river Styx. The boatman Charon will take you across the river and bring you back if you pay him a fee of a gold coin each way. The gates of the Underworld are guarded by the pet of Hades. Use your charms and food to coax the animal into letting you pass."

            Psyche stared at the box in her hands, taking in the advice. "But I don't have any more food or money," she objected.

            "Everything you need will be at the cave," the voice said. "When you reach the Underworld, avoid sitting in the chairs or eating. Or else, you won't return. And one more, very important thing. Don't open that box once it's filled. Now you'd better hurry. You don't have that much time."

            Psyche nodded. "Thank you," she said to her invisible advisor. _That's right,_ she thought. _I'm supposed to return to Aphrodite by sundown. This is my last chance to prove to her time I'm the perfect wife for Eros_. 

Random Note: K, I know I just kinda passed over Psyche's other tasks. I tried to write a fleece scene, but it just wasn't going right at all. L I'll probably give it a shot later on, but for now, I'm just going on with the story.


	18. Act 18: Psyche

**Act 18: Psyche**

            Psyche sat on the cold cement floor, wringing her hands. She was sitting beside a large wooden table laden with various meats, fruits, breads, and desserts. She wondered what would happen if she'd leaned against the table. _I know I can't eat or sit in the chair, _she thought_, but can I lean on the table leg? I'm so exhausted!_

            "Are you sure you don't want a chair Psyche?" Persephone asked. "They're more comfortable in the floor. There's also a lovely feast prepared if you're a little hungry."

            Psyche firmly shook her hand. "No thank you," she said. "I can't stay very long anyway. Aphrodite asked to fill her request by sundown."

            "Okay," said Persephone, glancing down at the metal box in her hands. "You just sit there until while I take care of the box. It shouldn't take too long."

            Psyche wiped her eyes. It had been such a long day for the young girl. She had immediately set out to the cave after her strange, yet insightful conversation at the apartment complex. Her emotions were a mix of determination and fear when she had to approach Cerberus, the three headed dog of Hades'. She had never been so close to such a ferocious beast. Using a soft voice and a piece of pound cake, she was able to persuade the animal into letting her pass by in order to get to the river Styx. There, Charon grudgingly took the coin from Psyche's mouth and took her across the river. Psyche was so worn out, she nearly fell asleep on the trip. She had pinched herself a few times to force her eyes to stay open.

            Psyche had been greeted by Persephone when she finally reached the dark castle Persephone shared with her husband Hades. Psyche was amazed at how a woman who looked and acted so much like a younger version of Demeter could stand to live in such a dismal place. Just the gloomy atmosphere of the Underworld had sucked the joy and life out of Psyche when she'd set foot in the castle. 

           Psyche eyed the table. It had been quite a while since she'd last eaten. _Can I ate least eat a grape? _Psyche thought, picking herself up from the floor. She leaned over the table to get a closer look at the spread. Everything smelled so delicious, and Psyche wanted to answer the growls of hunger from her stomach. 

            "What's wrong with me!" Psyche moving away the table. "I'm too close to seeing Eros again to mess up by being stuck here."

            "What did you say?" asked Persephone, stepping back into the room. 

            "I was just talking to myself," Psyche said quickly. Persephone stared at her, bemused. Psyche smiled. "Umm…I saw your mother not too long ago. She's really a nice woman."

            Persephone nodded. "It's been pretty hard on here to be alone, I think," she said, walking over to Psyche. "I understand that she spends time with Aphrodite though. It will be a while before I can return to her."

            "She gave me some good advice on how to get on Aphrodite's good side. I really appreciated her help."

            "Why exactly are you Aphrodite's servant? I mean, I know that she has had many servants, but this is the first time anyone has ever come here to do any bidding for her."

            "Um, it's a really long story. I'm sorry that I can't discuss it now, but I'm really in a hurry."

            "Oh. Okay." Psyche felt a twinge of guilt. Persephone's eager face dropped when Psyche told her she had to leave. _Persephone must get lonely too,_ she thought. _This place is really depressing._

            "When you leave the Underworld," said Psyche as she took the box from Persephone, "Let's hang out, and I'll tell you the whole story."

            Persephone smiled. "That would be great," she said. "I'll show you to the door. Please be careful on your way back."

            "Thanks," said Psyche. The two headed out the room.


	19. Act 19: Psyche

**Act 19: Psyche**

            "Sunlight!" Psyche exclaimed. Psyche laughed as the sun's rays beamed down on her face. Now that she had returned from her daunting trip to the Underworld, Psyche had realized all the things she's taken for granted. Seeing the bright grass, feeling the warm sun, hearing the wind rustle through the leaves; Psyche never felt so glad to experience that moment.

            Psyche plopped down on a patch of grass not too far from the cave. _I just need a quick moment to rest_, she thought. _I have just a little time before I have to return to Aphrodite. After this, she'll have to let me be with Eros!_

            At the thought of Eros, Psyche was suddenly aware of the fact that she was a total mess. The work she'd done for Aphrodite only worsened her appearance. Psyche had lost a few pounds as well. She shrugged. _I'm sure Eros would love me no matter what I look like, _thought Psyche.

            Still, see couldn't resist looking over the closed metal box that sat by her right hand.

            _Don't open that box once it's filled. _The warning from that voice ran through her mind. Psyche picked up the box. "Eros may still love me ugly," Psyche said, "but I don't him to see me that way. I want to be as beautiful as the day we first met."

Psyche raised the cover off the box. 

            "There's nothing in—" Psyche didn't get to finish her sentence. The open box fell to the ground as Psyche passed out. 


	20. Act 20: Eros

**Act 20: Eros**

"You were right Psyche," said Eros, sitting up Psyche's lifeless body, "I would love you no matter what you look like. It was your beauty that attracted me to you, but it was your personality that made me stay. We'll have to work your nosiness though."

            Eros had been watching Psyche since she'd first entered the cave to the Underworld. He was feeling much better now, and wanted to make sure Psyche would complete her last task with ease. He was about to reveal himself to her when she opened the box and was overtaken by the clouds of Stygian sleep. 

            Eros picked up the box and lid. He managed to gather the clouds back into the box. "Psyche," Eros said softly as he gave her a little shake. "Psyche, wake up."

            He shook her again. Psyche groaned and opened her eyes. "E-Eros," Psyche stuttered. "You're here! But why? Did you—I thought you were sick!"

            Eros laughed. He hugged Psyche tightly. He had forgotten what it felt like to hold her this way. "I'm fine now," he said. "And I had to make sure you were okay." Eros kissed her. Feeling Psyche's warm lips made his body tingle with euphoria. 

            "I've missed you Eros," said Psyche. "Let's just stay here for a while."

            "We can't," said Eros. "You have to return that box to my mother."

            "Oh, right." The couple reluctantly got up. "Will you come with me?" asked Psyche.

            Eros shook his head. "I can't," he said. 

            Eros tried to ignore the look of disappointment on Psyche's face. He reached out to caress her dirty cheek. "I'm proud of you Psyche," he said. "You were able to show my mother that you're not just a mere mortal. You've literally gone to the Underworld and back for me. I'm sorry for reacting so quickly that night. I should have been the one standing up to my mother. I promise you that we will be together after this.

            "But you have to go now," Eros continued. "Go give my mother the box. And just act normally. Don't let on that I met with you. I'm going to visit someone who may be able to help our situation." Eros kissed Psyche again. "Now go. My mother's waiting. I'll meet you at my mother's temple."

            "Okay," said Psyche, pulling Eros close for a hug. "I'll be waiting for you." 

            Eros watched Psyche as she ran off. _Okay_, he thought. _Now I have to do my part._


	21. Act 21: Eros

**Act 21: Eros**

"Thank you for meeting with me Zeus," Eros said. He and Zeus sat alone at the long table near the doors of the Great Hall of Olympus. Zeus had ordered the hall empty to have this conversation with Eros. Eros was relieved they would be alone; he didn't want anyone around in case he made a fool of himself as he pleaded his case to Zeus. 

            Next to Zeus, Eros felt like nothing more than a bony teenager. Zeus may have the appearance of a middle-aged man with his wavy gray shoulder-length hair and beard, but he his tall, muscled frame could put any athlete to shame.  

            "So what is your problem?" asked Zeus.

            "I've fallen in love with a mortal," said Eros. "Psyche."

            "Ah," said Zeus. "I've heard of the young lady. She's supposedly more beautiful than even any goddess. Sounds like my kind of woman."

            Eros wasn't sure if Zeus was joking or not. He decided to continue his story occasionally glancing at Zeus for an indication of sympathy. However, Zeus's face was expressionless as he listened intently.

            "Interesting tale," said Zeus. "I'm surprised at your actions Eros."

            "Why?" asked Eros.

            "Because everyone knows what that you're really just a Mama's Boy. I'm surprised that you would go against Aphrodite. That Psyche must be one enchanting woman."

            "She is."

            "So why exactly should I help you? You're the one who should be telling Aphrodite how you feel. And you aren't my favorite god you know. It's funny how you crying to me after what you've done to me. "

            Eros knew Zeus would be a little reluctant to help him. Zeus had been target practice for Eros a few times. He just thought it was funny to watch the god of all gods chasing woman after woman. Still, Eros continued to plead his case.

             "My mother is very stubborn," said Eros. "And she's upset that a mortal woman has been declared more beautiful than she. No matter what Psyche does, Aphrodite will hate her just because she's Psyche. I know I may have had a little fun with you, but even you have to admit that you enjoyed the many trysts you shared with those lovely mortal females."

            "You have me there," Zeus said with a smirk. "I've had quite a bit of pleasure."

            Seeing the slight change in Zeus' mood, Eros decided to continue. "So you must know how I feel. Psyche's the beautiful woman that has captured my heart, and I want her to be my wife without my mother interfering."

            The doors of the Great Hall burst open. Aphrodite stalked into the hall, her eyes blazing. "Just what are you doing Eros!?" she shouted. "I know you helped that girl! She came running up to me with that box, looking so smug."

            Eros stood up and faced his mother. "How did you know I was here?" he asked.

            "Anteros told me after some persuasion," Aphrodite replied.

            Eros translated persuasion as force. "I had to help her," he said. "You were trying to kill her! I couldn't let you do it." 

             "I was just trying to turn the girl into a good wife for you," said Aphrodite. "If she was weak enough to die during the process then she simply wasn't the right woman for you."

            Eros couldn't believe his ears. _She really thinks she was helping Psyche!_ He thought. 

            Zeus was getting bored with the little mother-son exchanged. He cleared his throat, demanding the attention he deserved. Eros and Aphrodite turned to Zeus, both ashamed at ignoring his presence.

            "Aphrodite," Zeus chuckled. "You are indeed a beautiful goddess, but your jealousy over that little mortal girl is very unbecoming." 

            Zeus turned his attention to Eros. "Eros, I still think of you as a nuisance, but maybe Psyche is what you need. Settling down with the girl will surely keep you out of my love life. It seems the best way to solve this problem is to make Psyche immortal. Since Aphrodite is upset that a mortal is more beautiful then her, then she can't complain about an immortal being more beautiful than her. Right?" Zeus gave Aphrodite a look that dared her to question his decision. She folded her arms across her chest, not saying a word.

            Zeus stood up. "I'll have Hermes bring the girl here to have a cup of ambrosia. Then you and Psyche will be allowed to marry."

            "Thank you!" Eros said, a little too loudly. Both Aphrodite and Zeus gave him a strange look. He quickly regained composure and repeated, "thank you." Zeus gave him a slight nod as he walked out the hall, leaving Aphrodite and Eros alone.

            "So amazing," said Aphrodite. "Zeus only sided with you because it would benefit him."

Aphrodite started toward the door. Eros gently grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "I'm sorry for lying to you mother," he said. "It's just that—"

            Aphrodite quieted Eros with a wave of her hand. "Stop right there," she said. "I don't want to hear a sappy apology. You won the battle, that's the end of it. I suppose I must accept the fact that she will be my new daughter-in-law, but I don't have to like her. There is one bright side to this."

            "What's that?" asked Eros.

            "At least I'll have attractive grandchildren." 

            Shaking his head with a smile, Eros followed his mother out the Great Hall.

Woohoo! Only one more chapter to go! J


	22. Act 22: Psyche

**Act 22: Psyche**

             "Great picture," Anteros said, looking at the magazine cover. "But I feel left out! Why wasn't I invited to be in the picture?"

            "Because you weren't important enough," teased Eros. "If this was a book or something, you'd just be called a sidekick."

Anteros leered at Psyche. "I almost wish I had taken you for my wife, Psyche. You deserve much better than my silly brother."

            "Hey," said Eros. "I told you to stop flirting with my wife! You know, I still can have you fall for that ugly guy."

            Psyche watched the exchange between Eros and Anteros, amused. Eros was trying to get the magazine from Anteros, but Anteros dodged his brother's hands. Anteros liked to annoy Eros by making passes at his wife. Of course, Psyche ignored his advances, but she new Eros was getting really tired of them. Each time Eros came up with a new threat for Anteros, who just laughed them off.

Psyche could hardly believe her luck. It was only eight months ago that she was a dejected mortal searching for Eros and doing Aphrodite's bidding. Now she was sitting at the elusive Skye Café having lunch with her new family. Aphrodite had warmed up to the immortal Psyche a little. She started addressing Psyche by her name, and was only a little reluctant in helping Persephone and Demeter throw a baby shower for her daughter-in-law.

            Psyche leaned back in her chair and placed a hand on her round belly. _Not too much longer now Voluptas_, she thought. It had been Eros idea to name their soon to be born daughter Voluptas. Psyche thought it was an ugly-sounding name.

            "Look at it like this," Eros had told her. "I represent love, you represent soul, and Voluptas will represent pleasure. If there's love in the soul, then pleasure is created! Get it?" Though Psyche had thought Eros's joke was silly, his enthusiasm over the name eventually spread to her.

            Aphrodite sat on the other side of Anteros. She finally yanked the magazine away from Anteros, and tossed it onto the table. "So childish," she said. "I do agree that the picture is good looking though. My beauty was captured perfectly. But I don't think I was presented well in the article. The writers make me sound like such a demon! I should strike them down!"

            Psyche, Eros and Anteros decided to keep their mouths shut on that one.

           Psyche glanced at the magazine. She, Eros and Aphrodite were on the cover, Aphrodite on the left, Eros on the right, herself in the middle. They were all dressed in white sheets that wrapped around their bodies. The words "Family Friction" in bold letters were at the bottom of the page. Inside the magazine was a ten page article about Eros and Psyche. 

            Psyche ran her finger across the word "family." It had a whole new meaning to her. Before, "family" meant her parents and sisters. Now it included a husband, a child, and in laws. 

            Psych leaned over to give Eros a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" asked her surprised husband. 

            "Nothing," Psyche replied. Eros took her hand into his. Anteros feigned disgust as the couple smiled at each other.

Random Note: LOL, just had to throw Anteros in there at the last moment. I'm probably confusing Greek and Roman myth here with the inclusion of Volupta though. I think she's supposed to be the Roman goddess of Pleasure, but doesn't necessarily have a Greek counterpart. I'm not totally sure. But anyway, that's the end of the story. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it. I had fun and some pain writing this story. If you loved it or hated it (I hope no one hated it O.o), please feel free to leave me comments. J


End file.
